vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Summary Superman is one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and its greatest hero. Born to the illustrious House of El, Kal-El is one of the last surviving members of his race as his planet was destroyed not long after his birth. He was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent as a symbol of heroism and justice. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Superman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | High 2-A | 1-A Name: Kal-El; Clark Kent; Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stellar Radiation Absorption, Flight, Super Hearing and Super Vision (Which he can focus up to a sub-atomic level or widen to a planetary scale. His heat vision can match Absolute Zero and replace the sun), Super Breath, Ice Breath, Energy Absorption (And is capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of Space-Time), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star, Resistance to Reality Warping(Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Martial Arts, (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop(Two Examples), and Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams) | '''All previous abilities, Flight, Telepathy, Duplication, Reality Warping, Immortality, Telescopic Vision, Microscopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Invulnerability, unknown other capabilities | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Heat Vision, Reactive Evolution, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness '''Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (He can fight against characters that can harm him. Threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth. Shook the Solar System in his fight with Darkseid) | High Multiverse level+ '(Reached a space that Mister Mxyzptlk could not access) '| Outerverse level '''(Stronger than Mandrakk, who held all of creation inside a jar and one shotted a Monitor (the Monitors were stated by Grant Morrison to be the representations of the writers/authors of DC Comics and were created by the Primal Monitor to serve as a function between itself and the tiny insignificant flaw that is DC). Held Limbo with just his finger, Limbo is a realm of nonexistence. Exists in the Monitor Sphere and was crumbling the Monitor Sphere during his fight with Mandrakk. Can also contain the Bleed, which was stated by the Monitors that no one outside of them could contain) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman. Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Flew from Vega to Earth in minutes. Read through an entire library worth of books in seconds.) | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ | High Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Solar System level+ (Survived the collision of New Genesis and Apokolips. Withstood an explosion equivalent to 50 Keplar Supernovas while weakened by Red Sun Radiation. Held a mini-black hole that would have destroyed an entire solar system. Survived attacks from the Void Hound, who had previously destroyed 10 star systems as a test-drive. Tanked blasts from the Sun-Eater, which were also full of red-sun radiation, who could destroy entire suns and star systems.) | High Multiverse level+ '(Survived a dimensional space chaotic enough to be dangerous to Mxzyptlk). '| Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: '''Multiple Planetary with Heat Vision, His punches can affect entire planets | High Multiversal+ | Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: In one issue, received a massive power-up widely known as the Cosmic Armor. This is not part of his skill-set though, so it should be specified as included. | None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Superman is well-acquainted with Kryptonian technology, and has used it to build and maintain the Fortress of Solitude. Skilled in Torquasm Vo, a Kryptonian martial art. Good deductive and leadership skills. Massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings. Highly resourceful, with his quick thinking having saved countless lives on numerous occasions.) | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable